You Should Know Better
by wilsonatics
Summary: This is Will telling Sonny he slept with Gabi.


A few days had passed since Will had told Sonny he slept with Gabi. The news really shocked Sonny and he said it would take some time to get it out of his system. But, in a weird way, they somehow got stronger. It's like this whole situation made both Will and Sonny realize how much they care about each other and they hadn't been keeping any secrets anymore. Sonny had shared some old tidbits of his past ex boyfriends, embarrassing anecdotes, the whole nine yards. Will definitely felt relieved that Sonny was still with him and sharing past experiences with him, especially after what he just put his boyfriend to. It seems like they put this terrible thing in the past. And it planned on staying there. But Sonny still felt like he needed to let it all out.

One day, Sonny was walking in Horton Town Square, when he heard a feminine voice calling out to him. It was none other than Gabi.

"Hey Sonny! We haven't spoken it weeks! How've you been?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Gabi Hernandes." Said Sonny. This was the opportune time to let his frustrations out.

"Is everything okay, Sonny?" Said Gabi.

"Yeah, everything is great. I have a great relationship with Will, my parents are amazing, I have good friends, my business is flowing smoothly. You know, everything is just peachy." Sonny said.

"Well, that's great, I'm really happy for you. Will is really happy with you, I can tell. Actually, he told me himself." Gabi laughed.

"Oh really? Was this before or after you slept with him? Hm? Please, tell me when my boyfriend told you he was happy with me." Sonny was angry.

"Sonny, I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh cut the bullshit, Gabi. Will told me everything, about what happened between you guys a couple months ago."

"I-I-I-" Gabi couldn't speak anymore.

Sonny started laughing sarcastically. "What were you thinking, Gabi, sleeping with a gay guy? Did you just wanna know what it feels like to sleep with a gay guy? Or did you just miss sex with Will?"

"Sonny, you don't know the whole story, okay? It's much more complicated than that."

"Well, I've got the time."

"Well, I don't." Gabi tries to walk away, but Sonny grabs her arm, not in an aggressive way though. "Ow, Sonny. That hurts!"

"Oh come on Gabi. I don't wanna hurt you. I just want to know why?"

They sit down and continue their conversation.

"First, let me start off by saying how I didn't want to hurt you. Or Will. Second, that night, I was pretty screwed up and Will, being the nice guy he is, offered me a shoulder to cry on. One thing lead to another and he kissed me. I tried to pull away and he just continued kissing me. I-I didn't stop it because, like I said, I was really not myself." Said Gabi.

"And it didn't cross your mind that 'oh my god, I'm kissing a gay guy. This isn't right.' Did it feel good?"

"It crossed my mind, definitely. But I think you're forgetting that it took two people that night: Will and me. I'm not the only one to blame."

"You're seriously gonna blame Will for this right now? After everything he's been through? That's really low, Gabi." Said Sonny, angrily.

"Wait, no, I'm-I'm not trying to do that. At all. But, like I said, it definitely crossed my mind that I was kissing Will, a supposed gay guy." Said Gabi.

Sonny kept calmed. "So why didn't you stop it?"

"I honestly don't know. I think I just wanted to feel loved again, you know. When I was with Will, we didn't have that emotional, sexual connection so I guess when he kissed me, all those old feelings came rushing back."

"Uhm okay, I guess that makes sense." Said Sonny, trying to understand what was going on.

"And this is probably gonna make you feel like shit, but Will told me afterwards that he was kinda questioning him being gay and he had a –"

"Fight with his dad, yeah he told me everything." Sonny interrupted Gabi.

"Just so you know Sonny, I'm not gonna stop being there for Will. He is one of my very best friends, I hope you realize that."

"Yeah okay I realize that. And just so YOU know Gabi, the only person that Will'll be sleeping with from now on, is me." Said Sonny. He then walked off, smirking a little bit. He had left Gabi once again, speechless.

After his conversation with Gabi, Sonny went to Sami's apartment. He knocked on the door and Sami answered.

"Hey, Sonny!" Said Sami, enthusiastically.

"Hi Mrs. Brady. Is Will with you?" Said Sonny.

"Sonny, I told you. Call me Sami."

Sonny laughed. "Okay then. Sami, is Will with you?"

"Yeah he's here. Hold on, I'll get him. Please come in."

Sonny walked into the apartment. Sami went to get Will. He was in his room.

"Will, Sonny's here!" Said Sami.

"Oh great! I'll be right out." Said Will, with a big smile on his face. He walked out of his room into the living room.

"Hey Sonny!" Will was so happy to see him. He practically ran into Sonny's arms and gave him a big kiss, all the while Sami was watching. Will then looked over at his mom.

"Oh sorry, I'll give you some privacy. I can take a hint. It was nice to see you again, Sonny." Said Sami.

"Yeah, you too, Sami." Said Sonny.

"Now, was that so hard?" Sami laughed and exited the apartment.

"So what's up?" Will asked, really excited to hear about Sonny's day.

Instead of responding, Sonny grabbed Will and kissed him passionately. It was an open mouth kiss, and it lingered on for a while.

"Okay, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Said Will.

"That was for being the most amazing boyfriend a guy can have." Said Sonny, smiling from ear to ear.

"So you're not as mad about what we talked about the other day?" Asked Will.

"I can't remember what we talked about to be honest..." Sonny laughed. Will also started laughing.

"Good, good." Will grabbed Sonny's hands and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad."

All Sonny needed was to let out his anger. And he certainly did just that.


End file.
